The present invention relates generally to a method for selecting a mobile radio area, a mobile radio communication device, a method for transmitting signals into a mobile radio area and a mobile radio network unit.
In accordance with a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) like communication system, a mobile radio communication device may be in an idle mode, in which its position is known to the communication network on the level of a supply region, for example a so-called registration area (RA) according to UMTS or tracking area (TA) according to Long Term Evolution (LTE).
Due to the mobility of the mobile radio communication device, it may select or re-select a mobile radio cell or a supply region. After the selection or the re-selection, the mobile radio communication device then receives signals via one or more channels provided by the new mobile radio cell or supply region.
Thus, there is a need for efficiently providing a selection or re-selection of a mobile radio cell or a supply region within a mobile radio communication system.